The Lost Continent (Book)
This is the page for the book titled "The Lost Continent." You may be looking for the prophecy instead. The Lost Continent is the eleventh book in the Wings of Fire series and the beginning of the third arc. Amazon's ''current release date is June 26th, 2018. The prologue will be set 2,000 years ago, taking place at Clearsight's arrival on the lost continent of Pantala, and was revealed through the Scholastic forums to be from Clearsight's point of view. Clearsight mates with a SilkWing named Sunstreak. After that, the book takes place around the time of ''Darkness of Dragons, from the point of view of a male SilkWing named Blue. It has also been confirmed that the main protagonist of the book, Blue, will be a resident of Pantala and that it will take place there. This was confirmed by Tui T. Sutherland at the Darkness of Dragons launch party http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/290060. On the Scholastic forums, Tui revealed that the dragon on the cover is from a new tribe called the SilkWings and that there are three new tribes in all, the SilkWings, LeafWings, and HiveWings, with the LeafWings being claimed to be extinct. Summary Everything is about to change. '' Blue the SilkWing is content. Life in his Hive is safe; he loves his family; he has enough to eat. And Pantala has been at peace for as long as he can remember — SilkWings and HiveWings live and work together in harmony, and because they stay vigilant, no one has seen a dangerous LeafWing in years. Now that Blue's sister, Luna, is undergoing her Metamorphosis, Blue knows things are going to change. Luna will have her wings and her silk, be assigned a partner and a work order, and move to another Hive. A few days later, Blue's own wings and silk will come in. But nothing could prepare Blue for what happens when Luna's wings start to grow. Suddenly his world is turned upside down, throwing him into dangers he never knew existed. Pantala isn't as peaceful as it seems, and Blue isn't safe. Whether he's ready or not, it's time to adapt — and fight for his life. Check it out on Amazon! Prophecy ''Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire To the land across the sea Where dragons are poisoned and dragons are dying And no one can ever be free. A secret lurks inside the eggs A secret hides within their book. A secret buried far below May save those brave enough to look. Open your hearts, your minds, your wings To the dragons who flee from the Hive. Face a great evil with talons united Or none of the tribes will survive. Plot Prologue The prologue begins with Clearsight flying through a hurricane. She notices a small hut on an island, which is promptly blown into the storm. Finally, she reaches Pantala. Upon her arrival, two dragons emerge from the trees. One is a brown-and-green LeafWing, the other a primarily gold SilkWing. The SilkWing knows a bit of “Dragon," and Clearsight gets basic communication across that they need to evacuate quickly. She warns them about the hurricane that is coming, and after the dragons discuss her in their language, they agree to evacuate their territory. They bring her to their home, where they announce to their two tribes her arrival. Once there, she witnesses many new futures. Finally, as they fly to escape from the storm, she tells the SilkWing that she comes from a land called Pyrrhia, and he tells her this is Pantala. Part One: In The Cocoon Blue is thinking about his society and how perfect he thinks it is. He also thinks about Luna, his sister, doing her Metamorphosis. The next day, he wakes up when Luna bounds across the web and starts shaking Blue, shortly before dawn. He yawns and bats Luna's talons away from him, pretending to be in a deep sleep. Luna keeps annoying Blue about her Metamorphosis, which is that day, and Blue tells her to watch it. As Blue talks to Luna, Luna upends his hammock that he was sleeping in inside his cell after Blue reminds her that it would take another five days for her wings to actually grow. Luna's wingbuds were already starting to unfurl. There are also signs of her silk coming in, with her palms and wrists glowing unusually bright. Although neither of them know it, this is a sign that she has flamesilk. They say goodbye to Silverspot, who says she will try to be there for Luna’s Metamorphosis. Blue notices a strange expression cross her face, and Blue wonders if she thinks she will never see Luna again. Blue walks across the silk webs connecting the hives with his sister, Luna. Luna is described as a reckless climber who acts as though she already has her wings while Blue is more sensible. They make it to the hive entrance and they wait there. Blue sees a mural on the wall of HiveWings and SilkWings flying together in a bright blue sky. The mural is also covered with warning posters about the LeafWings. Luna sees him looking at the posters and teases him about being afraid of the LeafWings. After, they make it to the security entrance and a HiveWing named Hawker asks for their names. Blue holds out his palm, it has a B for his name and a B and A for his parent's names under it. He has a brief flashback to the day they put the markings on him. Hawker then examines the dull bronze colored cuff on Blue’s other arm. Hawker looks at the markings of his school inscribed on the metal; Silkworm Hall. Luna then does the same and Hawker remarks that it’s her Metamorphosis today. Luna tried not to smile at this because you could either get a rare smile back or spend an afternoon on Misbehavier’s Way for "taunting a figure of authority". Hawker comments that Luna will get a new wrist cuff after her metamorphosis, which makes Blue slightly melancholic. Hawker lets them enter the hive and after Blue and Luna walk down a bit down the hallways until they were out of Hawker's earshot they start giggling. They walk to the open space where the lowest HiveWings live and where you buy things. Luna wants to go to the Sugar Dream, the shop with the best honey drops, but Blue protested and said to go to Droplets, a cheaper store with honey drops. They decided to go to the Sugar Dream because it was Luna’s Metamorphosis day and she wanted to do everything she loved while she was still a dragonet. When inside the store Luna asked for two honey drops, but the shopkeeper named Chafer rudely says he needed to serve his other customer. Two HiveWings, one of them called Weevil and the other Lady Scarab, enter the shop. Weevil rudely tries to poke Luna’s wing buds but she jumps away from him so Blue allows him to touch his wing buds instead. Lady Scarab asks for a lot of things. After Weevil and his friend leave, Luna asks politely for their honey drops but he said he needed to serve Lady Scarab first. Lady Scarab interrupts, saying she would like Chafer to serve Luna and Blue. Chafer refuses, so Lady Scarab let out a horrible smelling scent. Chafer served them their two honey drops and begs Luna and Blue to leave. Lady Scarab advises Blue and Luna to choose a more SilkWing-friendly shop. Afterward, Luna comments that her wrists start to hurt. That is unusual. Blue suggests to take her to a doctor, but Luna refuses, saying she didn’t want a HiveWing doctor to poke at her.They walk to the Mosiac Garden, which is the only place in the hive that was open to the sky. It is also at the top of the hive. They eat their honey drops. Afterwards, they go to the Cocoon near the bottom of the hive. It was a long oval dome with two levels. Every SilkWing in their hive went here for their Metamorphosis, and afterwards they would make a silk weaving as a thanks. Blue notices that many of the weavings have a red autumn leaf shape no bigger than his claw tip. That is strange, because artwork depicting plants has been banned by Queen Wasp. He tries to distract Luna from her nervousness by asking what weaving she would make. Many alert-looking guards arrive, and Blue jokes that Luna is popular. Inside, he is worried because at Swordtail’s and Io’s Metamorphosis there were only two guards. Luna has more. The HiveWing guard says that Luna is late, and needs to start. That is strange because Blue knows they are not late. Luna's wrist band is cut off, and everyone can plainly see how bright Luna's wrists are. Finally flamesilk starts coming out of Luna's wrists. She starts to go through her SilkWing metamorphasis. The HiveWing guards rush in and say that Luna has a disease that needs to be taken care of; which confuses Blue. Io notices the flamesilk and knows that Blue is probably has the condition too. She warns Blue about the HiveWings and tells him to go and run. Part Two: Out of the Hive TBD Part Three: Metamorphosis TBD Epilogue Luna wakes up on wet sand. She is pretty much plastered in sand when she wakes up. When Luna tries to stand up, one of her back ankles twinges and twangs horribly. She doesn't know how far away she is from Pantala. Jerboa II approaches her, and Luna asks what she is. Jerboa is glad that she speaks Dragon. Luna asks where she is, and Jerboa II introduces herself. Luna learns that she traveled over to another continent. Jerboa II takes Luna to her hut so her wounds can heal, and Luna explains she needs to get back to Pantala. Later, Moon and Qibli enter the hut. She describes Moon as the “Clearsight looking dragon” and Luna explains to them that they need to stop Queen Wasp. She learns that Moon can see the future but not as well as Clearsight could. She tells them that they need to figure out how to get her home especially Moon, who Luna calls her “vision dragon”. When Moon is unsure if Luna will need her, Luna says to her, “You have to. My tribe needs your help.” She feels triumph run through her veins as Moon could be the secret weapon the LeafWings and SilkWings needed. More flying in soon... Trivia *The name of the lost continent, Pantala, comes from the genus of dragonfly Pantala, much like the name of the "original" continent, Pyrrhia, comes from the genus of moth Pyrrhia. *The continent of Pantala was revealed during the Darkness of Dragons launch party. *New characters from the Pyrrhian tribes will appear in the third arc. *Moon and Qibli will be involved in the third arc. * The rest of the first arc, and second arc dragonets will be involved in the plot. *Tui said we would take a break from animus magic in the third arc since it was becoming too overwhelming in the plot. *The prefinal cover was discovered on December 25th, 2017. *This is the third book in which the title is above the protagonist on the cover, the others being The Dragonet Prophecy and Moon Rising, which are also the first books of an arc. *When Clearsight arrived on Pantala, the dragons there spoke a different language and very limited "Dragon." Tui stated that in current times, they speak "Dragon," with limited knowledge of the old language. *There are three new tribes: LeafWings, HiveWings, and SilkWings. *This is the fourth book in which the protagonist on the cover does not have an intimidating or negative expression on their face, the first being Moon Rising, the second being Darkness of Dragons, and the third being Darkstalker (Legends). The expression is thought to be worry, sadness, or fear. *Tui has stated that Peacemaker will not have a large role in the storyline. *A good amount of this book, including the prologue, epilogue, tribe guide, and many other pages, was leaked on Amazon prior to the release. Many pages from the middle are missing. Gallery 9781338214437 ddba9.jpg|Scholastic's placeholder cover TLC Final.jpg|The cover, by Joy Ang TLC New.jpg|The eye is the main difference from the final one 9781338268768 27ff0.jpg|Pre-final cover AudioBook11.jpg|Audiobook cover Book 11 Floor Display.jpg|Floor display example Unt.png|Front Hardcover flap 772E05BB-BECA-424C-9E01-931D7F1899DF.png|A SilkWing by miraculouslazulitheseawing Pantalan Protagonist.png|Blue (Original Design) by QueenClam to_pantala_by_tytalin-dbxt8eq.png|Art by Squilin|link=https://tytalin.deviantart.com/art/to-pantala-721919186 wings_of_fire___the_lost_continent_child_by_biohazardia-dby2b86.png|SilkWing Flying 743de33dcfe21ddecca53d72059891dc.jpg|Pantalan Dragon by Staniqs IMG 0826.JPG|New Tribe|link=https://ink361.com/app/users/ig-2966874698/blizzardglory/photos AF8F25B4-0C26-4E7D-A6A1-F57852F0E492.png|The book 11 protagonist by miraculouslazulitheseawing Protagheadshot.png|By Heron butterfly friend of book 11.jpg|A "poor" attempt at drawing the Pantalan dragon by ItsCharlooloo silkwing .png|SilkWing by Squilin|link=https://tytalin.deviantart.com/art/SilkWing-727411306 book 11 inverted.jpg|Inverted Photo by ShadowClaw Eclipse|link=User:ShadowClaw Eclipse SilkWing by KATHERINE.jpg|SilkWing by Official Cumulus Cloud's friend Katherine 20180408 130344.gif Untitled1.png 34E4D0E1-07A8-446C-B933-FCA829425338.png|Blue the SilkWing by Soulseeker IMG_1683.jpg|Pencil Sketch Of Blue-- By Starburst the RainWing (Inspired by Queen Clam) WOF!!!!.jpg|The back of the new book. References Category:Books Category:Upcoming books Category:Third Arc Category:Mainstream Series